Examples of conventional image capture devices are set forth in Patent Citations 1 through 3 below. In the infrared image capture devices set forth in Patent Citations 1 through 3, a reference image is obtained by closing a correction shutter; the amount of shift in individual pixel output levels is obtained from the reference image to correct for variability in output levels between pixels.